Macro
Macros allow you to create personal and cool special commands that you can do at the touch of a button. Creating *Type /macro, /m, or click on the Macros button in the Main Chat Menu. A box will appear with your current macros. You should have no macros to start. *Click on "New" at the bottom of that box. Another box will pop up, with a place to enter the macro name and a choice of an icon for the macro. *You can select the tabs at the top to pick whether your macro will be a general macro for all of your characters or a macro just for your specific character. *Name your macro. Select a name that will make sense to you when you see it again. For example, "Assist". *Select an icon. Let's pick a sword. *Select "Okay" - You should now see the icon you selected (sword) along with your icon name in your current macros box (assist). *Now Left-Click on the assist icon to highlight it. There is a button there to change the name or icon for your macro if you later decide to rename it or select a different icon. *Once your assist icon is highlighted, move your mouse pointer into the "Enter Macro Commands" box. This is where you can type what you want the button to do when you press it. You will need to add a "/" in front of the command, if it is a slash command, just as you would enter in your text entry box. *Type "/Assist Nebu". *Move your mouse pointer back over the sword icon (assist) and left-click and hold down the button over the icon. *Now, drag the icon over to an empty slot on your action bar. *To use your new macro icon, press the number associated with that action button, or right-click on the button itself. *You now have a macro button that will assist another player (Nebu) in their attack. When Nebu attacks a player or monster, press your Assist macro button and you will automatically select the same target Nebu is attacking. ;Finishing Macros When you are done editing or creating macros, click the "x" in the top right-hand side of the box to close the macro window. ;Editing Existing Macros Type /macro then left-click on the macro button you wish to change. You can now make changes in the "Enter Macro Commands" box. Click the "x" to close the macro box when you are done. ;Macro Limit There is a character limit for each macro you create. If your message is too long, make it shorter! Suggestions *Use any slash commands Here are other possible uses for macros: *repeat text you don't want to type again *repeat text for online auctions *make a funny saying *perform a list of commands such as: /leave 1 /leave 2 (to leave channels 1 and 2) /join wowtraders (joins channel wowtraders) /g Hello everyone! (says hello to your guild chat channel) Other *You can use "%t" in your macro text to insert the targeted monster, creature, player that you wish to be inserted in your sentence. For example, "/say Hi %t" will say "Hi Nebu" if you have the player Nebu selected. */cast allows you to cast spells by name. Type /cast (spell subtext) - Example: "/cast Fireball (Rank 1)". To add spell casting to a macro you can type it manually, or shift-click a spell in your spell book to add the proper /cast line to the macro. Category:Game terms